


Artemide e la richiesta di Zeus

by smile_92



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Parody, lessico scurrile e colloquiale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: L'ennesima prova, per Artemide, che essere messa in mezzo ai casini della sua famiglia porta solo guai.
Kudos: 1





	Artemide e la richiesta di Zeus

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per il Cowt-9 di Lande di fandom

Artemide corre nei boschi facendo a gara con la luce del sole, dietro di lei le accolite del suo culto corrono ridendo e scherzando tra di loro. Si volta un attimo e vede i loro i capelli scossi dal vento, i seni che si muovono liberi e le cosce scevre di qualsiasi abito ingombrante.

_Questo è proprio il paradiso._

Si ferma poco dopo e si lascia cadere sull’erba morbida e fresca di rugiada, le sue ragazze fanno lo stesso facendo a gara per mettersi il più vicino possibile a lei.

_Questo è ver…_

«Artemide!»

_Ma che?_

«Artemide, cazzo svegliati»

Una voce da uomo, bassa, roca e fastidiosa la sveglia dal suo bellissimo sogno pieno di meravigliose ragazze. Il faccione enorme di suo padre Zeus è una visione decisamente troppo disgustosa di prima mattina, per non farla alzare già con la luna girata.

«Pa’ e che cazzo. Ma come ti viene svegliarmi così? Levati», scosta malamente il padre e cerca di mettersi a sedere stropicciandosi gli occhi.

«Mi devi fare un favore enorme, figlia mia adorata».

Artemide alza gli occhi al cielo e sbuffa infastidita. «Risparmiami le parole dolci, che vuoi?»

«Ecco, accidentalmente è successa una cosa».

«Papààààà» si lamenta priva di forze Artemide che già sa dove vuole andare a parare.

«Ti giuro che questa volta io non c’entro per nulla, me ne stavo lì a gironzolare per Pella sotto forma di serpente e sono capitato nel suo letto, ma ti giuro che io non ho fatto nulla. È lei che mi ha praticamente violato», si giustifica Zeus dando fondo alle sue già bassissime doti attoriali che fanno incazzare Artemide ancora di più.

«Chi hai ingravidato?» chiede senza troppi giri di parole, già piena fino ai capelli di quella giornata.

«Olimpiade. La moglie di Filippo».

«La regina dei Macedoni? Ma ce la fai ogni tanto a non scoparti tutte le consorti degli uomini più potenti?»

«Non ci posso fare nulla è più forte di me», ridacchia Zeus con una mano dietro la nuca.

Artemide rotea gli occhi. «Era lo sa?»

«Ecco, è qui che viene il difficile. Lo sa. Per questo ho bisogno che andiate ad assistere al parto tu ed Estia e chiunque altro può salvare il bambino da quella megera».

«Quella megera è tua moglie, e la nostra regina».

Zeus scuote la mano a mezz’aria come a dar poca importanza a ciò che ha detto sua figlia. «Dai ti prego, ti prometto che la prossima volta che incontro una ragazza le chiedo prima se vuole unirsi al tuo culto e se non le va la defloro»

«Una? Almeno dieci».

«Die-? E va bene, va bene. Dieci».

*

Artemide arriva al palazzo di Pella che il sole non è ancora sorto. Le grida di dolore della povera Olimpiade si sentono per tutto l'edificio e per buona parte del cortile circostante.

Quando arriva, Estia è già lì e con la sua solita dolcezza sta aiutando la povera donna a spingere fuori quell’anguria piangente dal suo corpo.

Artemide ha un moto di ribrezzo. _E poi mi chiedono pure perché ho scelto la castità._

«Spingi, fanciulla. Spingi», continua a dire Estia asciugandole la fronte madida di sudore.

«Posso fare qualcosa, zia?»

«Artemide cara, ho bisogno di un po’ di acqua fresca. Questi umani ci mettono anni per fare avanti e indietro dalla fonte e mi arriva già calda. Ancora un po’ e mi servirà solo per bollirle la fronte piuttosto che rinfrescarla».

«Ci penso io zia».

«E Artemide, cara, stai attenta che Era non ci tenda qualche trabocchetto. Zeus ci tiene parecchio a questo piccolino».

Artemide annuisce già esausta di queste liti di famiglia. Si reca alla fonte più vicina, si accerta che sia completamente priva di ogni accenno di Era e così come è venuta ritorna al palazzo.

«Ecco a te zia. Fortunatamente nessuna traccia di Era. È strano, no? Di solito la vedresti qui fuori a lanciare maledizioni, invece è tutto tranquillo».

Estia la guarda preoccupata ma non dice nulla.

Finalmente con un’ultima forte spinta e un urlo sovraumano, il piccolino esce fuori in uno spettacolo così disgustoso che in confronto Prometeo con il fegato beccato da un’aquila sembra un cesto di gattini.

In ogni caso, Era non si vede. Il bambino sta bene. La regina sta bene. Tutti stanno bene e lei può tornarsene finalmente a…

«Pssst».

«Ma che..?»

«Pssssssssssssst».

«Ma chi è?»

Da dietro uno dei mille veli che dividono la stanza enorme della regina in piccole nicchie, Artemide intravede il viso di un uomo, o meglio un dio, che conosce fin troppo bene.

«Dioniso, che cazzo ci fai qui?» chiede Artemide con i nervi a fior di pelle, perché che cazzo stava andando tutto bene e invece ecco che la sua famiglia torna a dar fastidio.

«Sono venuto a vedere mio figlio».

«Tuo fi… TUO?»

«Sì, Olimpiade è un’accolita del mio culto. Qualche mese fa durante un _incontro_ abbiamo avuto un’intesa e beh sai…»

«Questa è una tragedia.»

«Perché?» chiede Dioniso sinceramente preoccupato.

«Perché? Perché Zeus crede che sia SUO figlio.»

«Oh. Oooooh. Ora capisco».

«Capisci che?»

«Perché siete tutte qui, non me lo aspettavo».

Artemide è sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Suo padre non deve assolutamente saperlo, altrimenti è una tragedia, farà cominciare un’altra guerra e lei non ne ha proprio voglia.

«Senti, dobbiamo tenere tutto questo segreto, hai capito? Se Zeus lo viene a sapere…»

«Beh ecco…»

«Che c’è ancora?»

«Credo ci sia un’altra persona che lo sa».

«Chi, per l’amor di mio padre? Chi?»

«Era», ammette Dioniso con una vocina piccola piccola.

Artemide si colpisce la fronte con la mano così forte che quasi si fa girare la testa.

«Mi ha fatto incontrare lei Olimpiade», spiega il dio del vino.

Certo che c’è quella stronza megera di Era dietro tutto questo. «Va bene. Non disperiamo. Possiamo contare sull’atteggiamento passivo-aggressivo di Era e sperare che non glielo dica mai solo per vederlo vantarsi di un figlio non suo. Sì, potrebbe funzionare. È l’unica soluzione che…»

«Figlia», il vocione di suo padre la richiama e la fa voltare di scatto.

«Papino, ehi. Ci sei anche tu, che ci fai qui?»

«Sono venuto a vedere il mio bambino».

«Ah sì, il tuo bambino. Bello è. Bellissimo. Ha i tuoi occhi».

«Davvero?»

«Sì, pa’. È identico spiccicato a te. Questa volta hai fatto proprio un buon lavoro».

Zeus si sporge verso il bambino, ormai pulito e avvolto in una copertina. «Hai ragione, si vede proprio che è forte e bello come suo padre».

«Eh sì…eheheh».

«Diventerà un grande condottiero».

«Ma certo».

«Sarà ricordato da tutti».

«Ovvio».

«Porterà avanti la mia dinastia degnamente».

«Senza alcun dubbio».

«Grazie Artemide, per averlo protetto. Me ne ricorderò».

«Ma figurati padre. Tutto a posto».

«Ora vai e riposati.»

Artemide annuisce e fa per andarsene.

«Ah. Artemide, un’altra cosa. Mentre eri qui un umano pazzo ha dato fuoco al tuo tempio ad Efeso, dicono abbia urlato “Per la mia regina Era”. Che cosa avrai mai fatto per farla arrabbiare così tanto?» ridacchia Zeus.

Artemide, con i nervi a fior di pelle, e una crisi isterica pronta ad esplodere da un momento all’altro esce dal campo visivo di suo padre prima di rivoltargli contro tutte le creature animali che conosce.

«Quella cazzo di passivo-aggressiva di Era. Porca puttana, me ne vado in America. Giuro che sta volta me ne vado in America a vivere nei boschi con il dio bufalo e vaffanculo a tutta questa porcata dell’Olimpo».


End file.
